Conversations
by korome
Summary: Varia Conversations. Not in a happy chatty way though... B26, XS. Rated M for sex references and coarse language
1. Bel and Fran

Me: Do you see Varia appearing every episode? No. Do you see explicit boyxboy? No. Do you see retarded characters getting killed [eg. LEVI]? NO. Then sadly KHR does not belong to me. D:

Squ: YOU FUCKING RETARD!

Me: urusai sharky.

Squ: VROOIIIII! WHY IS BEL AND FRAN FIRST AND NOT ME!

Me: -mutters- and xanxus :D /gets hit by X Gun

Squ: WAHAHAHAHA /gets hit by X Gun

Both: FUCK.

* * *

**Bel's POV**

"senpaiiiiiiii…"

"shishishi yes? My un-cute kouhai?"

Hell of an irritating brat. What did Fran want now?

"I'm bored desu-yo…"

"shishishi~ shall I play with you then?" * stab stab *

"itai…..itai….baka fake prince…."

That idiot was just asking for it. * stab stab *

"ah…Bel-senpai kowaii…"

"you fucking retard. Fuck u"

"ew….dun wanna desu-yo….."

That brat. Playing smart. I'll kill him.

"shishishi~ you asked for it" * stab stab *

"*mutters* baka fake prince I didn't ask for anything…."

That fucking monotone frog was getting into my nerves. * stab stab*

"senpaii….itai desu-yo…please stop…" "(=_=)

"shishishi~ no way." *stab stab*

*mutters* " crazy idiotic fallen prince Bel-senpai…."

*stab stab*

"senpai you have to go for counseling…."

"for what?" I asked, quizzically raising my eyesbrows

"nevermind desu…."

And he walked away…

"im not bored anymore…"

"…."

THE FUCK?

* * *

Me: my first ff so be nice please! :D

Bel: shishishi~ or i will kill you

Fran: don't listen to either one of them desu-yo.../gets stabbed and kicked

Me n Bel: urusai.

Fran: itai...


	2. Xanxus and Squalo

Me: HERE ITS YOUR TURN NOW HAPPY!

Squalo: Very. /gets shot by X Gun

Me: GWHAHAHAHA /gets shot by X Gun

Both: FUCK DON'T U EVER GET TIRED OF THAT!

Xanxus: /shoots X Gun

* * *

**Squalo's POV**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ha thrash you lost AGAIN."

"FUCK FUCK FUCK WHAT THE FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK! YOU FUCKING CHEATED!"

"didn't."

"DID."

"I JUST FUCKING DIDN'T PLAY BY THE FUCKING RULES!"

"THAT'S CHEATING U FUCKTARD!"

"FUCK YOU THRASH."

"DO IT YOURSELF."

"I'LL MAKE U DO IT TOO YOU ASSHOLE"

HE BLOODY SMIRKED. GODDAMMIT.

"..."

"you are so not getting away this time."

HE BLOODY SMIRKED AGAIN.

"...fuck."

OH NO I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT.

"my pleasure"

BLOODY HELL HE SMIRKED AGAIN!

mental note: NEVER, EVER, EVER PLAY POKER WITH XANXUS AGAIN.

"FUCK."

~let's just say Varia HQ wasn't really quiet that night...~

Luss: -walks past room- "..."

"GOD HURRY UP ALREADY!"

"FUCK YOU ARE SLOW!"

Luss: -fanboys screams and runs around whole castle-

~inside room~

"THRASH HURRY UP!"

"IM IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"DONT CARE!"

^ team racing (=o=)"

* * *

Me: ehehe my first XS please review and rate! *bows* [sry for using so much 'fuck' ^^"]

Squalo: DON'T DO IT!

Me: /kicks Squalo

Squalo: BLOODY FUCKING HELL?

Me: -whistles and walks away-


	3. Misunderstood

Me: enjoy this chappie! it was a collab with Flyintofu - my bestie frwen ^^

Fran: who would have thougt you had friends...

Bel: *stab stab* ushishishi~ shut it froggy~ *drags Fran to his room*

Fran: yamete...

Me: OwO ehehehe

* * *

**Third person POV**

Levi: *muttering* I should pack my bags so that I can start off super early in the morning. Then I can finish my mission early and Boss will be pleased…

Luss: (not listening and looking at a recipe book) Should I make strawberry cake, or the blueberry muffins for tomorrow's breakfast? Maybe I should make both!

Levi: (not listening to Luss) I will make Boss happy by killing all of those who go near him even a little bit!

~from Xanxus's room~

"VOOOOOI! DON'T STAND SO CLOSE TO ME, FUCKING BOSS!"

Levi: Boss! (dashes off to "save" Xanxus)

Luss: My, my! Boss and Squ-chan seem very happy, don't they? *chuckles*

Levi: (rushes outside Xanxus's room to see Bel and Fran coming out of Bel's room, both looking disheveled, Bel slightly panting, Fran leaning against the door, limping slightly) WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THE BOSS?

~from Xanxus's room~

"VOOOOOOOI! THAT HURTS!"

"SHUT UP, TRASH. STOP SHOUTING FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Bel: Ushishishi...seems like the boss is getting a little tired of Squalo...and Squalo's hurting his ears...and mine too~ ushishishi~

Levi: WHAT? I WILL HELP YOU, BOSS! (breaks down the door and dashes in)

Fran: Bel-senpai, quick, let's take Lussuria Gaylord Senpai's Box Animal. I think you overstretched me.

~from Xanxus's room~

(thump)

"VOIIIIII!"

(sigh)

(Levi is tossed out of Xanxus's room with a big BUMP! and Luss rushes up to help him.)

Luss: My, my, poor thing! Come here, Serenity Peacock! (He opened his box when he heard Levi faint in Xanxus's room. How Fran knew is a mystery.) (Luss looks around) Huh? Its empty. *puzzled look*

~in Bel's room~

Fran: Itai itai itai! Bel-senpai, can't you be more gentle?

Bel: Ushishishi...I don't know how to use this thing (give Serenity Peacock a shove).

Fran: Damn it…

* * *

Me: aha this is the last chapter hope you guys liked it~!

Varia: *dangerous aura*

Me: uh...I better run...so for now...ciao! ^^"


End file.
